Science vs Magic
by TimX7
Summary: Sam and Dean end up in the town of Eureka, a small town with some really big government secrets. With the help of the town's sheriff, they must figure out who stole top secret documents and how the thief did it.
1. Prologue

I don't own Eureka or Supernatural. Sci-Fi Channel and the CW own them respectively.

**Title: Science vs. Magic**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Sam and Dean end up in the town of Eureka, a small town with some really big government secrets. With the help of the town's sheriff, they must figure out who stole top secret documents and how the thief did it.**

**Author's Note: I actually watched one episode of Supernatural. At first I couldn't get into the show, but after watching the episode when Sam was posessed, I decided I can watch it. So I'm doing a cross over story of Supernatural and my favorite TV show, Eureka. Though Sam and Dean may be out of character. I haven't watched Supernatural enough to get their personalities down.**

**I'm also going to make a reference to Ginger Ninja's "The Truth About Cats" story. I don't need to ask permission to make one little reference do I?**

**Prologue**

Congressman Faraday waited in the lobby of the Consortium's main office, a building disguised as a law firm. Once the secretary gave him clearence to enter the law firm's owner's office, he got up and walked in. Saying thanks to the secretary as he did so.

The office's lighting was dimmed down. As to hide the owner's face and identity. Faraday sat down in the chair and crossed his legs. The owner, though his face was covered by the shadows, looked at the congressman.

"I hear the Artifact in Eureka lost it's power." the mystery man said.

"It did. But our spy in Eureka said the energy had to go somewhere." Faraday said.

The owner pressed a button under his desk and a door opened up. Inside was a young woman with fiery red hair. Her face was also masked by the shadows, but she had on a white t-shirt and denim jean shorts with white sneakers. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail and she had wire rimmed glasses on her face.

"I'm sending her to Eureka to find out who or what has the power of the Artifact. She will also look for information regarding the Artifact."

"I will do as you command sir." the woman said in a English accent.

"She's also very skilled in hacking and witchcraft. Perfect for undercover missions. Not to mention her Mensa level IQ. Which is why I chose her. She is smart enough to work Eureka." the owner said with a grin. "She can create a love potion, seduce someone important and then get the information from that person. Even if she has to force it out of that person. She also covers her tracks by killing the person. She'll be perfect. Succubus, you may go to Eureka and find yourself a job at Global Dynamics."

"As you wish sir." Succubus said. The door closed and Succubus was taken to the lower levels for her briefing.

---

Eureka's sherrif, former U.S. Marshal Jack Carter, pulled up to the Eureka Roman Catholic Church and shut off the engine to his SUV. He gets out to see that Father Michael Archangel is getting into another confrontation with the head of Eureka's branch of the Church of Scientology, Grant Henderson.

"You heathen!" Father Michael shouted at Grant. "You've vandelized God's house for the last time!"

"Whatever you old fart." Grant said with a satisfied smile. "Can you prove that God actually exsists? Of course you can't! That's why your church sucks and mine has more people coming here every Sunday. Christianity is a dead religion old man."

Father Michael has lost it and goes to choke the life out of Grant, until Jack gets between the two and forces them apart.

"Alright what is going on here again?" he asked. "This is the second time this week I was called out here."

"This heathen vandelized God's house sheriff!" Michael pointed to the church, which had several messages spray painted on the walls. Each message stated that the Church of Scientology was better than Christianity and that God was a Israeli mythological deity. Basically Grant proclaimed that God wasn't real. Jack sighed and went back to his SUV. Where he pulled out a mop, bucket and soap. He handed the stuff to Grant and said "You can clean up your own mess can't you Grant?"

Grant shrugged as Deputy Jo Lupo, Jack's partner and a former U.S. Army Ranger, gets out of her squad car. Jo was a U.S. Army Ranger, despite the fact that women aren't allowed in the Army Rangers. However this didn't stop Jo and as a result she is the only one in town that has a aresenal of weapons. She is also very trigger happy. She walks up to the three men.

Jack says "Jo here will make sure you clean the entire chruch Grant and if I have to come back here again, I'm bringing the stun gun and holy water."

With that Jack left and headed back to the station. So he can clock out and go home before his daughter gets herself into trouble again.

---

Zoe Carter was home from school. She lives in the old fallout shelter with her dad. She pulls a cold glass of root beer that the home's SARAH poured for her from a machine. SARAH stands for Self Actuated Residental Automated Habitat. A creation by Douglas Fargo from Global Dynamics. SARAH pours drinks, cooks dinner, opens and closes the door and finally SARAH can bring up newspapers and magazines from all over the world. She can bring up other stuff too and even change the channels for either Carter.

"Thanks SARAH." she said as she sat down on the couch and started to watch TV. Jack enters the house through the front door.

"Welcome home Jack Carter." SARAH said.

"Thank you SARAH." Jack says before groaning and taking off his brown uniform. "That Grant guy vandelized the church next door again. Who's idea was it to put both churchs right next to each other anyway?"

---

Dean Winchester's black 1967 Chevy Impala drives along the road near Eureka, which is believed to be in Oregon or Washington. No one knows where the small town of high IQ scientists lives. Especially since it really isn't supposed to exsist. The United States government must keep it a secret from the entire world. They use a highly advanced cloking device to help. In what Allison Blake says "Area 51 only wishes they had our technology." However Sam and Dean will discover this small town and neither them or the town will ever be the same again.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked his brother Dean.

"Well..." Dean was about to say. When Sam saw something begin to cross the road, right in front of them.

"Dean look out!" Sam shouted and Dean swerved the Impala right of the road. The Impala went over the edge of a ravine and crashed into a tree on the way down. The ginger and white furred cat with green eyes watched the car crash. Then continued to the other side of the road. In the woods, the cat turned into a human by means of magic. The person's identity can't be seen. As it is dark and the person is camouflaged by the night. Though the figure is a female though.

"Are you alright Sam?" Dean asked as he held his head with his hand. The crash caused Dean to hit the steering wheel and bust his forehead open.

"I'm alright." Sam replied.

"Good." Then Dean remembered something. "That cat that I almost hit. It looked similar to a certain kitten that you found. Remember when you found that kitten in the barn with it's mother? That cat looked almost like that kitten."

Sam glared at his brother. "We were little kids during that time. You actually remembered that?"

"Yeah." Dean fished out his cell phone. "We better call a tow truck to get us out of here."

Dean finally realized that he doesn't know the number of a tow truck or a auto garage in the general area. So he turned off his phone and got out of his car.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to find a tow truck to get us out of this ravine. Stay here. I'll be right back."

---

Ginny "Gin" Burnside entered her home with a SARAH system of her own, named Hermione. Ginny is a bit intoxicated from the three gin and tonics she drank not to long ago. She got the nickname "Gin" because of her love for gin and tonics that have more gin than tonic. Not because she has fiery red hair. It's not the short version of Ginger. In fact she hates being called Ginger. Kids called her that to torment her in school. So she has grown to detest that name.

Ginny has green eyes and is a pale Caucasion. She is a athletic build from her years of Muay Thai Kickboxing training, in which the young woman in her early twenties has just earned her third degree black belt. She could've had a career in professional kickboxing. Sadly however, she tried that in her native country of England. Only she hasn't had much success. She decided to come to America to get a job as a scientist. Because of her high IQ and is a member of Mensa International. Her attire is a white t-shirt with the UK flag on the front, denim jean mini skirt and black leather sandels. She also has wire rimmed glasses on her face, to complete the total nerd look. She is also the older sister of English professional wrestler Heather Burnside. However Ginny didn't want to follow the same path of her sister.

"Hermione, bed and toilet please." Ginny said. Her bed came out of the wall and so did the toilet in her bathroom. Ginny ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much Ginny." Hermione said in a voice that almost sounds like actress Emma Watson, almost.

"Don't tell me how much I can have to drink!" Ginny then threw up again.

---

Dean finally reached a town. He could tell because of the sign to his right. He looks at the sign and it reads 'Welcome to Eureka'.

"What a strange name for a town." Dean said. Dean goes and walks into town. Hoping he can find a tow truck in the middle of the night.

**Author's Comment: Well that's it for the prologue. In the first chapter someone hacks the computers at Global Dynamics to learn more about this Artifact. Meanwhile Sam and Dean get their car out of the ravine and into a repair shop. During their time in Eureka, they meet more of the crazy residents in the town full of freaking geniuses.**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Eureka or Supernatural. Sci-Fi Channel and the CW own them respectively. I do however own Ginny "Gin" Burnside.

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention that this takes place in Eureka's second season, after the episode "Phoenix Rising". I'm officially announcing that this is the first in a trilogy of Eureka/Supernatural crossover stories. There is so much stuff that I can explore with these two shows.**

**Chapter 1**

"This reminds me of when I first ended up in Eureka." Jack said. "But then again I almost hit a dog. Not a cat."

Jack and the town's do it all garage owner, Henry Deacon, were getting the Winchester Impala out of the ravine. Henry is a bit upset that he was called away from his new job at Global Dynamics to help Jack get the car out.

Once the car has been pulled out by Henry's tow truck, they all get a good look at the damage. The front end was practically dented in the center. It won't run until it's repaired.

"Well it's going to take a while for me to repair your car. I have other things to do after all." Henry said.

"Why don't you guys go intot town and I'll find you a hotel you can stay in until your car is fixed." Jack said. "Let me give you guys a ride to town."

Sam and Dean get into Jack's SUV and they go into town.

---

Ginny was sent home today. After she threw up on Nathan Stark's shoes. Allison Blake told her to take the day off and to not have any alcohol during the week. As she didn't want a repeat of today. So she's home and trying to get over her severe hangover. She took a couple of aspirins to deal with the pain and she laid down on her couch. However the aspirin wasn't helping much and she couldn't sleep because of the headache. So she got off the couch and went to her computer. Which is set up as if a computer hacker was going to use it. She sat down and began typing away. She went to the Global Dynamics website and tried to use her password and username to get into the most secret files. Only she smiled when she got a access denied.

"I knew those gits in the offices can access the most secret information." she said to herself. "Hermione, help me hack into the Global Dynamics most secret servers."

"As you wish Ginny." Hermione said. Hermione would be one to refuse such a request. But since Ginny's co-worker Douglas Fargo programmed Hermione to obey Ginny's commands, Hermione can't say no to her master. Together with the house's SARAH program, Ginny hacked into the servers and started looking at all of the information on the Artifact for the Consortium.

Eventually Ginny found a picture of what the Artifact looks like now, a DNA Root System. It was once a glowing and mysterious object, but now it finally can be seen without sunglasses. It also is considered to be "dead". However the radiation from the Artifact sample incident had to go somewhere. It passed on from Wayne Quan, Kevin Blake's occupational therapist, to Kevin Blake himself. As one night Kevin made a clay sculpture of the Artifact one night and he hasn't seen the Artifact yet. Actually no one knows about Kevin's ability to know what the Artifact now looks like.

---

"What the hell?" Henry muttered to himself. He saw that someone was hacking into the Global Dynamic servers. Nathan Stark, Allison Blake's estranged husband, walked over to see what was going on. Nathan Stark looks similar to Tony Stark from the Iron Man comics.

"What's going on Henry?" Nathan asked.

"Someone is hacking into the system. That's what's going on."

"Well stop them." Nathan said. "What are they trying to hack?"

"The information on the Artifact."

Nathan started to type in a few commands to stop the hacker from entering and stealing their most top secret information on the mysterious Artifact.

---

Sam and Dean went with Jack to a nearby bed and breakfast, run by the town's psychotherapist Beverly Barlowe. Beverly is also a member of the Consortium. However no one knows that she is a member. Probably not even Ginny. Sam and Dean were let into the house with Jack by Beverly. She showed them to their rooms and they put their bags inside. Then went back downstairs.

"Here is the address to Global Dynamics." Jack said, handing them a business card with the new head of Global Dynamics name on it, including the number. Sam read the card and it had the name Allison Blake on it. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you over to Global Dynamics. Then to a car rental place, so I wouldn't have to be your chauffer."

"Thanks sheriff." Dean said as Jack left.

---

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. With the help of her SARAH program, she was able to hack into Global Dynamics servers and download all of the information she can find on the Artifact. She decided to look through it and see if any of it would aid Consortium.

"Bring up all of the information on the Artifact Hermione." Ginny ordered. All of the information came up on her computer screen and she began looking through it.

---

Jack walked into Allison Blake's office at Global Dynamics. The African-American Department of Defense agent and head of the only corporation in town welcomed Jack and offered him a seat in front of her desk. Which Jack gladly sat down.

"We just had a hacker break into our most top secret information a few minutes ago Jack." she said. "Fargo will tell you everything and show you to our server rooms."

Douglas Fargo, creator of the SARAH programs and a scientist trying to earn his way into Global Dynamics most elite Section 5, entered the office. Jack got up and followed Fargo to the lower floors, where ther servers are.

"At about ten in the morning today someone hacked into our servers. Mr. Stark tried to prevent the hacker from entering, but whoever hacked our systems was very good at it. This hacker downloaded everything on the Artifact in Section 5."

"Why the Artifact?"

"I don't know." Fargo said. The elevator doors opened. "This way."

**Author's Comment: Well I was hoping to fit Taggart into this chapter, but I couldn't really find room for him. Maybe in the next chapter Taggart can capture the Winchester brothers and in a hilirious scene, they escape his containment cage. Like when Carter escaped in the pilot episode. Next chapter someone will break into Global Dynamics and steal documents on the Artifact. Will it be someone else from the Consortium or will it be Ginny? That question will be answered soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Eureka or Supernatural. Sci-Fi Channel and the CW own them respectively. I do however own Ginny "Gin" Burnside and Thanos "Azrael" Seraphim. All magic spells and curses that are mentioned in this story is from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I'll try to make them more original. Like change their names around a bit.

**Author's Note: If I didn't know any better. I'd say say a certain someone, who shall not be named (cough)Ginger Ninja!(cough) Is trying to make sure my stories don't get any reviews in the sections she's posting in. Come on people, I'm not THAT bad am I? Though I have no evidence of her doing something like that, I'm still kind of paranoid and I wouldn't put it past her.**

**Of course a lot of you may know about my history with Ginger Ninja and may be wary about any characters based off of her. I would like to point out that Ginny is not based off of Ginger Ninja. Ginny in fact is based off of Ginny Weasly from the Harry Potter series. In case you have figured out the Harry Potter references in this story, then you may guess what is going to happen. But I have a few surprises, a few plot twists, that will leave you surprised.**

**Chapter 2**

Jack and Fargo enter the server room and Jack begins his investigation. Fargo went over to one of the computers and gained access to the IP addresses that was logged during the hack.

"Whoever did this was really good." Fargo said. "I have never seen so many IP addresses appear at once. I didn't think it would be possible to fool someone with so many IP addresses."

"Fargo, can you figure out which one is the real one?" Jack asked. "All of these have got to be fake."

"I could try but it will take some time." Fargo replied.

"Then I suggest you get started." Jack left the server room in Section 3 and went back to the department.

---

It was another beautiful morning in the small town of Eureka. Sam and Dean ate breakfast and went with Jack to Global Dynamics. There Allison gave them waivers that if they tell anyone about what goes on Eureka, they'll be charged with treason against the United States of America.

While they were signing documents in Allison's office; Jim Taggart leaves his office inside the same building. Where Taggart, the town's biologist, is also a vet. He once developed nanoids to help heal a dog's wound. However the nanoids went beserk and cloned Nathan Stark. This time he made sure the nanoids are controlled solely by his remote control. A black rat breaks free of its cage and jumps down to the floor. As it falls, the rat begins to grow bigger and eventually transforms into a man with spiked jet black hair. The man is Greek-Italian with a skull shaped scar on his forehead and brown eyes. He has on a black t-shirt and black denim jeans, with black sneakers. He quickly leaves the room and makes his way to Section 3. Where he slips past security by transforming into a rat again and heading through a air vent.

The rat came out into a computer room and changes into a human again. He then pulls out a flash drive and goes to a computer. Once he finds the information he's looking for, he smiles and downloads into the flash drive he brought with him. He gets on his iPhone and calls someone.

"It's me Azrael." said the man in a Italian accent. "I found the information that you were looking for. I'm pretty sure she has found the information for Consortium. Alright I'll meet you there. Good bye."

However as he pockets the flash drive once it was done; a security guard comes in with his gun drawn.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" the guard said. Incubus just held out his hand and aimed for the guard.

"Soulless Kedavra!" Azrael shouted and a green jet of energy flies out of the palm of his hand. The green jet of light hits the guard and kills him instantly. His soul actually shown leaving his body. Azrael then makes a run for the air vent, where he turns back into a rat and makes his escape.

---

The alarms sounded and both Jack and Fargo looked around to find out what was going on. Jack asked a security officer and learned of the Section 3 break in. He went back to Fargo.

"Fargo, someone just downloaded all of the information on the Artifact." Jack told Fargo. "Then the person just vanished and nobody can find him."

"I'll pull up the security footage after I'm done with this." Fargo replied. "I'm almost done finding the right IP address."

---

Azrael made it outside and he calmly walked away. Just as Jo arrived at Global.

"I got everything you needed." Azrael said. "I'll meet you at the cafe in a few minutes."

Azrael got into a black car and drove towards Vincent's cafe.

---

Sam and Dean couldn't believe their eyes as they drove around Eureka. Everywhere they saw one house getting rain and the other houses not getting rain. They saw clones, hover cars and other futuristic and sci-fi stuff. It was like they were in a whole other world.

"Remember what Allison said?" Dean asked Sam. Sam merely nodded.

"You mean about this place having things that come out of a sci-fi movie?" Sam replied. "Yeah."

---

"I found out who hacked our systems." Fargo told Jack at the Sheriff's department. "Here is the info on our hacker."

Jack opened the employee file and read the info on Ginny Burnside. He closes it and lays it on his desk.

"Jo, can you get a search warrent for Ginny Burnside?" he asked his deputy.

"Yes I can." Jo leaves to make the call.

"I also got the security footage of the break in." Fargo put a flash drive into Jack's computer and opened the file. Jack watched as Azrael changed from a rat into a human and the death of the security guard. "Whoever this guy is, he knows things we can only dream of. I would like to study him and find out what he can do."

"I bet you would Fargo, but Taggart is our biologist in this crazy town." Jack replied. "We'd better let him do the studying around her on biological specimens."

Jo came back over. "We have our search warrent. All we have to do is go pick it up."

---

Ginny got up from her nap and got a drink of water. She feels much better than she did right about now. However she was in for a surprise, as Jack, Jo and Fargo pulled into her driveway. As soon as she heard the doorbell, she walked over and looked through the peep hole. Then she ordered Hermione to lock the door and stall them. Ginny ran to her kitchen window and opened it. Then turned into a cat to jump out of the window. Finally Jack kicked the front door down and the three began a sweep of the entire house. Fargo went to shut down Hermione. As she would cause trouble for the three. However her main control panel was down in the basement. What was waiting the Global Dynamic scientist was something that he has never seen before.

"Oh geez..."

**Author's Comment: If you know who is reading this. Then I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to make sure this fic doesn't get any reviews. I guess I got a little paranoid. Well now that's done, let's see what happens next. Ginny's secret is finally revealed. Ginny is on the run and she heads to her safe house to lay low. Sam and Dean help inform the residents of Eureka about magic and witchcraft. Well at least Henry, Allison, Fargo, Nathan, Jo and Jack anyway. Will Ginny be able to avoid the law for a while? Or will Jack figure out where she's hiding? Who is that guy named Azrael anyway?**


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Eureka or Supernatural. Sci-Fi Channel and the CW own them respectively. I do however own Ginny "Gin" Burnside and Thanos "Azrael" Seraphim. All magic spells and curses that are mentioned in this story is from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I'll try to make them more original. Like change their names around a bit.

**Chapter 3**

Jack, Henry, Fargo and Jo looked at the basement. Everywhere were stuff used in witchcraft and possibly alchemy. There were large pots over a fireplace, what looks like transmutation circles, a bookshelf full of books on spells and enchantments and even potions. There was also computer equipment in the basement as well.

"Have you ever seen anything like this Henry?" Jack asked the town's jack of all trades.

"Never in my life." Henry said. "But I do know one thing. This stuff definitely isn't scientific."

"Let's get those two guys down here and know what they think." Jack said as he left the basement.

Fargo looked over the bookshelf and found all seven Harry Potter books, including Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Fargo takes the book out and looks at it. "I've always wanted this book. She must've gotten a advanced copy of it."

"Um Fargo." Jo held up a empty package from a online bookstore. Meaning she must've gotten the book recently and has yet to finish it.

"Oh…"

---

Ginny made her way through the forest. Not noticing that she's being followed. She eventually makes her way to a fallout shelter in the deep forest. She transfigures back into a human and enters the access code to the door. Once she's inside, she walks in and closes the door.

Taggart followed her and watched her from the scope of a tranquilizer gun.

"Interesting transformation…" he said.

---

Dean looked like he died and gone to Heaven. There he was, in a witch's lair. Sam looked over the books and found one missing.

"Does she have the seventh Harry Potter book?" Sam asked and knew his answer when he saw Fargo reading it.

"Fargo if you'd please…" Jack held out his hand. Fargo reluctantly handed over the book. "So what do you think?"

"She's a witch alright." Dean said. "Sam and I haven't seen very many witches during our hunts. So it's a rare find indeed. Especially standing in her lair."

"So what do you think?" Jack asked. "Would she be the one who hacked into Global's systems?" 

"No doubt about it." Henry said. "But I saw that security footage. I think there are two people who are after the Artifact. Or at least information on it."

---

Ginny started up the S.A.R.A.H. program at the shelter. Once Dolores was online, Ginny heated a kettel of water for tea. She sat at the small table and sipped her tea in complete silence. Only pondering what she's going to do now.

---

Beverly Barlowe finished packing her stuff. She was leaving Eureka, now that Ginny was discovered as the hacker that hacked Global Dynamics. When Ginny used her home computer and her S.A.R.A.H. program to hack into Global Dynamics and using Fargo's account to access the mainframe. She had to get out of town before Ginny was arrested and spills the beans on the Consortium. Beverly zips up her last bag before grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number.

"It's me Beverly." she said. "We've been compromised. Ginny was discovered. It's only a matter of time before she spills the beans. I'm coming in to form a plan."

Beverly goes to a panel in her wall and turns off the camouflaged panel. She takes her passports, a gun , but leaves a small circular device with a computer chip inside there. She decides to leave it for someone to find it themselves. Once she turns back on the camouflage panel; she grabs her things and leaves.

---

Carter looked at the footage of Thanos' attack and escape. Sam, Dean and Jo were present as well.

"What did he just do?" Carter asked as he took a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Looks like a killing curse." Dean said. Carter looked at Dean confused. "A killing curse is a magical spell that kills a person if they get hit by it. We're dealing with a witch and a warlock here. We've got to catch both of them."

"Just as long neither is bruned at the stake." Carter said. "I don't want burnings of any kind in my town."

Taggart walked into the sheriff's station. Bewildered from Ginny's transformation.

"What's wrong Taggart?" Carter asked.

"Sheriff, I just saw Ginny Burnside transform from a cat to a human a little while ago." Taggart said. "She went into a old abandoned bunker in the woods."

"A transfiguration?" Dean asked. "This Ginny must be good at magic."

"I'll look into Taggart." Carter then wipes his hands and mouth on a napkin. "Just show us where this bunker is. I'll get Fargo."

**Author's Comment: Here is chapter three. Sorry it took so long. But I was working on other projects.**


End file.
